Viaje de héroes
by masg
Summary: El casco del destino ha ocasionado un viaje interdimensional.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; Teen Titans, Young Justice o cualquier personaje asociado a la DC no me pertenece. Son propiedad exclusiva de DC y Cartoon Network.**

**Bueno, tanto tiempo sin escribir ningún fic o actualizar alguno, así que cierto día cuando veía una maratón de los primeros episodios de Young Justice y luego pasé a ver unos cuantos de los Teen Titans, se me vino a la mente este crossover, que por cierto es mi segundo en .**

**No cuenta con mucho romance pero las parejas principales serán Rob/Star y Superboy y Megan, (esta última no mucha). Y de las secundarias, puede que un poco de BB/Rav y Wally/Artemisa y también KF/Jinx (la última se lo debo a Nikkithefreaky XD)**

**Sin más que decir disfruten del fic ;)**

* * *

Capítulo I: El Casco del Destino

_-"Batman al equipo, reportarse todos a la sala de conferencias" _ -fueron las palabras dichas por éste transmitida por los parlantes de la cueva.

En cuestión de minutos, todos los integrantes de la pequeña liga se encontraban reunidos en la sala de conferencias, donde se les encomendaban las misiones, frente al Caballero de la noche quien permanecía serio y no tardó en hablarles de su nueva tarea.

-"Hemos detectado cierta actividad mágica en las afueras de Metropolis. Klarion se encuentra realizando algún tipo de hechizo"

-"¿Klarion, el chico brujo?" -preguntó Robin, preocupado.

-"Sí, pero al parecer no se encuentra solo" -respondió el caballero oscuro, más serio -"Ha solicitado la ayuda de algunos de los miembros de la Liga de la Injusticia"

-"¿La Liga de la Injusticia? ¿Pero no están…?" -trató de decir Kid Flash.

-"Estaban" -corrigió Batman.

-"¡No puede ser! Apenas hace una semana que los atrapamos y ya salieron de prisión" -comentó irónica Artemisa.

-"Klarion usó un hechizo muy poderoso para burlar la seguridad y sacar a algunos de los miembros de ésta. No se sabe que estén tramando, pero una combinación de magia entre Klarion y Wotan podría salirse de nuestro control"

-"¿Y no nos ayudarán?" -preguntó Superboy, frunciendo su cejo y cruzándose de brazos.

-"Desafortunadamente se presentó un problema en la Atalaya y se necesita total presencia de la liga. Estaremos ocupados por un rato, si las cosas se complican nos lo comunicarán de inmediato. Por ahora su misión será… observar y reportar" - la mirada del caballero oscuro se arrugó -"Si es demasiado peligroso nosotros nos haremos cargo"

Todos los integrantes del equipo se miraron entre ellos. La última vez que Batman había dicho esas palabras, durante su primera misión en la isla de Santa Prisca, tomaron las riendas del caso. A pesar de haber sido regañados en esa ocasión, luego les felicitaron por haber tenido éxito. No obstante la mirada de Robin, oculta tras su antifaz, mostraba cierto enojo. Batman lo notó y se le quedó mirando por unos segundos sin que nadie más dijera nada.

-"Pueden contar con nosotros" -dijo Aqualad quien decidió tomar la palabra como buen líder que era.

* * *

La alarma de la torre titán sonó fuerte y persistente dando a entender una emergencia en la ciudad de Jump.

-"¡Titanes!"

Enseguida los miembros se reunieron frente a la pantalla para observar de que se trataba. Pronto, el monitor mostró imágenes de Warp ingresando al museo, listo para robar algunos de los artículos que ahí habían.

-"Es Warp, asaltando el museo de nuevo" –dijo Chico Bestia.

-"Será mejor detenerlo antes de que ocasione algún desastre" –opinó Cyborg.

-"Bien, andando titanes" -ordenó el líder titán.

Los titanes se dirigieron rápidamente a la salida de la torre, todos, excepto la alienígena, que permaneció de pie mientras mantenía la mirada baja y un tanto angustiada. Robin se había devuelto a buscarla al ver que ésta no había salido junto a sus compañeros.

-"Star…" -se acercó preocupado- "¿Qué tienes?"

-"Nada, es sólo que…" -respondió luego de dar un suspiro, preocupada -"Esa vez que lo enfrentamos en el Museo, fui transportada hacia el futuro, donde… ya no estábamos juntos. No quiero que vuelva a pasar"

-"No tienes que preocuparte de eso, Star. Te dije que siempre estaríamos juntos" -contestó el chico maravilla con una sonrisa- "Además no dejaré que nada malo pase de nuevo, mucho…" -se cohibió, desviando un poco la mirada, avergonzado -"…menos a ti"

-"Robin…" -pronunció conmovida la tamareana a su amigo.

-"Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa" -le devolvió una sonrisa emotiva, preparándose a seguir al resto de sus compañeros que se encontraban afuera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la bionave de Miss Martian, ésta y su equipo se encontraban rumbo a las afueras de Metropolis, lugar donde se preparaban para la misión que les había sido encomendada por Batman.

Durante el camino, Robin, permaneció serio y silencioso; siendo una conducta muy inusual en él, y que no tardó en llamar la atención de su mejor amigo, Kid Flash.

-"Viejo, te ves algo molesto" -le comentó Kid Flash en la parte trasera de donde estaba este.

-"No es nada" -mintió el chico maravilla desviando su mirada.

-"Oh, ya sé lo que pasa. Estás molesto porque Batman dijo que no nos involucráramos en la misión y tan sólo reportáramos"

-"Déjame en paz, Wally"

-"No deberíamos molestarnos" -acotó la chica marciana al mando de la nave- "Después de todo, seguimos a cargo de esta misión y puede que podamos manejarla nosotros mismos"

-"Puede" -corrigió Artemisa- "¿Qué tal sino? La última vez tuvimos muchos problemas. Y no querremos molestar al gran jefe"

-"Bueno no hay que preocuparnos, sólo nos limitaremos a reportar. No tenemos mucha oportunidad ante la magia de Klarion o Wotan" -comentó Wally echándose para atrás en su asiento y poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza -"Sólo alguien como Zatara o el Doctor Destino podrían enfrentarlos. Pero en estos momentos Zatara se encuentra con la liga, y el casco del destino está en la Cueva"

Un nuevo silencio. Robin desvió la mirada ligeramente de la de su amigo, tratando de mantener oculto de Kid Flash algo que había sacado a escondidas de la cueva. Desafortunadamente no lo logró.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Ah… respecto al Doctor Destino…"

Entonces Robin sacó el casco del destino, poniéndolo a la vista de todos sus camaradas. Por un segundo todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-"¡El Casco del Destino! ¡Viejo! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?" -exclamó Wally, alterado-"¡No podemos usar su poder cuando nos plazca! ¡No tienes idea de cuan peligroso podría ser!"

-"Lo sé, puede que sea un riesgo, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenemos" -respondió el chico maravilla, serio-"En caso que estemos en peligro, esta es la mejor solución para defendernos de la magia de Wotan o Klarion"

-"Oye… ¿Hiciste eso a propósito para probarle a Bats que podíamos manejar este asunto por nuestra cuenta?"

-"¿Y qué si es así?"

-"Oh, viejo, tú tienes problemas"

-"No, Robin tiene razón" -comentó Superboy, algo molesto- "Siempre vamos por ahí a encargarnos de los asuntos que la liga no puede encargarse en ese momento. No somos más que un repuesto para ellos"

Se produjo un minuto de silencio. Nadie supo qué decir para calmar un poco la decepción por aquellas palabras, eso hasta que Megan anunció que habían llegado a su destino.

-"Ahí"

Todos prestaron atención a la dirección que les indicaba la marciana. De lejos podía verse a Klarion y a Wotan en un terreno casi desierto, conjurando un hechizo.

-"Muy bien, atención todos" -dijo Aqualad en tono serio y firme-"Aterrizaremos y nos mantendremos a una distancia prudente para saber qué es lo que traman"

Luego de salir de la nave, se ocultaron en unos matorrales en que podían ver y escuchar a los dos hechiceros sin que estos se percataran de su presencia.

Wotan y Klarion permanecían haciendo el conjuro alrededor de una estrella de cinco picos en la cual empezaba a desatarse una tormenta. Pronto un destello se luz tuvo lugar en su centro, formándose un hueco inter-dimensional.

-"¿Qué es lo que hacen?" -preguntó Artemisa.

-"¡Ha abierto un portal a otra dimensión!" -exclamó asustada la marciana.

Klarion formó una sonrisa macabra al ver que empezaba a abrirse el portal.

-"¡Sí, al fin! Con esto lograremos traer a esa bestia del otro mundo aquí. Y nadie, ni siquiera la liga podrá detenerlo"

-"Eso no puede ser bueno" -comentó Artemisa.

-"Llamar a una criatura de otra dimensión es algo que no habíamos previsto" -dijo preocupado Aqualad -"Llamaremos a La Liga y…"

-"No tenemos tiempo para contactar a la Liga, debemos hacernos cargo" -se adelantó Robin saliendo de su escondite.

-"¡Robin, no!"

Ya era tarde. El menor del grupo se dirigió a lanzar un bird-rang a Klarion que lo distrajo del conjuro.

-"Son ese puñado de chiquillos de nuevo" -maldijo el chico brujo desviándose del hechizo y poniéndose en guardia hacia estos -"Me haré cargo de ellos"

-"Klarion, aguarda… no puedes dejarme solo con el hechizo" -dijo Wotan, inquieto y esforzándose para controlar la fuerza del portal que ya se había abierto por completo.

Poco a poco Wotan fue bajando los brazos, incapaz de continuar por sí solo para mantener el portal bajo su control. Entonces se produjo una fuerte ventisca en el interior de éste que empezó a azotar a los jóvenes héroes.

-"¡¿Qué está pasando?" –preguntó inquieta la chica arquera.

-"¡El portal se ha abierto! ¡Pronto! ¡Tenemos que alejarnos lo más posible de aquí!" –exclamó Aqualad.

Todos se disponían a cumplir con las órdenes de Aqualad, cuando en ese momento el casco del destino fue arrastrado por el fuerte viento hacia su interior.

Robin, sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia el portal para tratar de atajarlo.

-"¡Robin, aguarda!

-"¡No podemos dejar que el Casco del Destino se pierda! ¡Si cae en malas manos quien sabe que podría pasar!"

-"¡No, Robin, detente!" -gritó Aqualad corriendo tras el chico.

El fuerte viento producido por el portal los empezó a absorber a ambos a su interior.

-"¡Robin! ¡Aqualad!" -gritó esta vez Kid Flash tratando de sostenerlos, pero sólo provocó que fuera arrastrado hacia éste también.

No tardaron en seguirle Miss Martian, Superboy y Artemisa, siendo finalmente llevados al interior del portal junto a sus compañeros.

Dentro del portal, Robin sostenía con fuerza el casco en sus manos, pero los impactos inter-dimensionales hicieron que finalmente lo soltara. Los cinco jóvenes flotaban en un espacio infinito que mostraba la luz, oscuridad y un sinfín de ondas producidas en el vacío. Perdieron la conciencia y creyeron que sería su fin. Pero pronto descubrirían que no se trataba más que la entrada a otro mundo.

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo. Espero haya sido de su agrado ;D Se agradecería cualquier comentario, sugerencia u corrección que quisieran hacer. No hubo mucho de los titanes, pero el siguiente sabrán que destino les espera XP Espero no haya quedado del todo mal, trato de volver a escribir para no oxidarme XD Hasta un pronto nuevo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: El otro portal

Wotan y Klarion se habían vuelto hacia el portal con la mirada atónita. Ya casi estaba por cerrarse, y los jóvenes héroes, hacía unos cuantos minutos atrás habían sido tragados por este y nada indicaba que fueran a salir.

-"¡Maldición, lo arruinaron!" –se quejó Wotan- "Ya no podremos atraer a la criatura"

-"Al menos nos hemos deshecho de ese puñado de mocosos" –sonrió maquiavélicamente Klarion -"Estoy seguro que a los demás les complacerá saber que esos pequeños estorbos fueron eliminados"

-"Sí, pero cuando se enteren que no pudimos llamar a esa bestia se molestarán"

-"Tú déjame eso a mí, ya habrá otra ocasión para ello" –contestó el chico brujo disponiéndose a retirarse.

-"Por cierto ¿A qué mundo habrán ido a parar esos chiquillos?" –le preguntó intrigado Wotan.

Klarion esbozó una sonrisa aún más siniestra.

-"Eso es lo más genial de todo. Estarán vagando en el vacío hasta que algún otro portal de alguna otra dimensión se abra. Si es que eso llegara a pasar. Pero no se sabe qué clase de mundos pueden haber además de éste. Quizás nisiquiera logren sobrevivir"

-"Ya veo, entonces ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ellos" –finalmente Wotan sonrió con malicia –"Después de todo tuvimos éxito"

* * *

Los titanes ya habían llegado al museo. No tardaron en ubicar al perpetrador, quien se hallaba en un rincón sacando una extraña pieza metálica en forma de disco, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que habían llegado para detenerlo.

-"Siento que tengo un dejávu" –comentó Chico Bestia, algo mareado.

-"Mejor deja eso donde está, Warp, sino quieres que esto sea por las malas" –le amenazó Robin.

-"Sabía que vendrían, chiquillos molestos" –escupió el villano con desprecio –"Pero esta vez no podrán atraparme"

-"¿Eso crees? No fue muy listo de tu parte regresar al mismo lugar donde te dimos una paliza" –se burló el titán cibernético.

-"Pequeños insolentes. Esta vez he tomado todas las precauciones del caso para que no vuelvan a interferir en mis planes" –explicó confiadamente –"Con este aparato viajaré al pasado y borraré su existencia"

Starfire se sobresaltó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-"¡No!" –gritó la titán alienígena lanzándose contra él, pero de inmediato éste le arrojó un láser de su armadura que la paró.

El villano no tardó en neutralizar a los otros cuatro, y, enseguida abrió el portal para disponerse a escapar.

-"Ahora que el portal está abierto, podré realizar… ¿Qué es esto?"

Del portal salió una fuerte ventisca que provocó que Warp fuera absorbido y pegara un grito que se perdió en el vacío. Los jóvenes titanes vieron atónitos como aquel portal se preparaba para absorberlos también.

-"¡Aléjense, rápido!" –ordenó el líder titán.

Pero fue tarde. La fuerza de la ventisca era demasiado grande para ir en contra de ella. Y en unos cuantos segundos fueron tragados hacia su interior. En su trayecto hubo un segundo. Sólo un segundo en que el líder titán pudo apreciar que un joven salía disparado del portal. Sus miradas se encontraron en ese breve instante y luego los acontecimientos siguieron su curso. Los titanes fueron absorbidos por el portal mientras el equipo de justicia joven fue sacado de este.

* * *

Cuando la pequeña liga recuperó la postura, se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a un lugar muy diferente al que estaban anteriormente.

-"¿Dónde estamos?" –preguntó confundida Artemisa.

Todos vieron a su alrededor. El lugar estaba más o menos oscuro, pero podían apreciarse varios objetos históricos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-"A juzgar por lo que veo parece ser algo parecido a un museo" –respondió Wally tras detenerse a mirar la sala.

-"El portal… ¿dónde está?" –preguntó el líder del equipo, inquieto.

-"¡Olviden eso! ¿Dónde está el Casco del Doctor Destino?" –inquirió alterado Kid Flash volviéndose a mirar fijamente a Robin, quien se paralizó al ver que no lo tenía consigo.

-"¿Robin, no lo tenías en tus manos?" –le preguntó la chica marciana.

-"Sí, estoy seguro que pude recuperarlo y lo tenía conmigo" –respondió inquieto.

-"Pues hiciste un excelente trabajo" –le reprochó Kid Flash con sarcasmo –"¡No detuvimos a Klarion, perdimos el casco del destino y además estamos en un sitio desconocido! ¿Qué crees que dirá Bats de todo esto, eh?"

-"¡Ya cálmense los dos!" –intervino el chico de piel morena poniéndose en medio de ambos –"Robin ¿Puedes averiguar nuestra localización y si hay señal de Klarion en algún lado?"

-"Claro que puedo, enseguida lo verificaré en mi computadora" –respondió el chico maravilla, molesto mientras sacaba su computadora y tecleaba unos datos.

Luego de un minuto, el rostro del joven mostró una expresión de duda y asombro.

-Algo anda mal" –contestó Robin, preocupado y a la vez desconcertado –"La computadora no puede determinar el lugar ni la fecha, ni establecer ningún contacto con la Cueva"

-"No es posible. Debes tratar de nuevo" –insistió Kid Flash.

-"Creo que será inútil" –contestó Aqualad.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?" –preguntó sorprendido Wally.

-"Porque me temo que ya no nos encontramos más en nuestro mundo. Creo que hemos llegado a una dimensión distinta a la nuestra. Por lo tanto cualquier intento de comunicación será en vano"

-"¡Genial, simplemente genial!" –suspiró Kid Flash –"Con esto de seguro la liga hará rodar nuestras cabezas"

-"¿Es que no te cansas de quejarte todo el tiempo?" –le criticó Artemisa.

-"Alguien tiene que hacerlo"

Por otro lado, Superboy se encontraba con la mirada en el piso, pensativo, hasta que la marciana se le acercó, preocupada.

-"¿Te pasa algo, Superboy?"

-"Me pareció que el portal absorbió a otra gente cuando salimos de él"

Al escucharlo, de inmediato Robin se volvió hacia el muchacho, muy atento a lo que decía.

-"¿Pudiste verlo también?" –le preguntó el chico maravilla.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué vieron?" –preguntó Artemisa con curiosidad.

-"Cuando salimos del portal me pareció que otras cinco personas fueron absorbidas" –contestó Superboy.

-"¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro?" –preguntó Aqualad, asombrado.

-"Sí, en total eran cinco muchachos. Tres chicos y dos chicas" –asintió el clon –"Una chica llevaba una capa purpura y otra tenía el pelo rojo. Había un hombre mitad máquina, otro de piel verde y el último…" –hizo una pausa tras ver a Robin –"Iba vestido muy parecido a Robin"

Todos quedaron incrédulos mientras observaban a éste. Robin por su lado, se encontraba bastante confundido. Había podido ver a alguien parecido a él en ese breve instante antes de ser arrojado del portal. Tenía la seguridad de que él también lo había visto.

-"¿Entonces aquí había algo así como un doble de Robin?" –preguntó Artemisa, escéptica.

-"Después veremos eso" –interrumpió Aqualad- "Antes que nada debemos comprobar que tan seguro es este lugar y luego buscaremos la forma de abrir otro portal y regresar a casa"

El grupo asintió y se dispusieron a empezar.

* * *

Wotan y Klarion se disponían a marcharse, cuando en el último momento, en que iba a terminar de cerrarse el portal, cinco muchachos fueron lanzados desde su interior.

-"¡Pero qué demonios…! ¿De dónde han salido esos chiquillos?"

Los jóvenes titanes poco a poco fueron recobrando la consciencia. Cuando despertaron se encontraron en el sombrío terreno baldío del cual habían salido los anteriores jóvenes héroes.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" – expresó Cyborg aturdido mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabeza.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?" –preguntó Starfire, preocupada – "¿Acaso hemos viajado al futuro…?"

-"Lo dudo" – contestó Raven ya más repuesta –"Creo que nos encontramos en un lugar muy distinto a Jump City"

-"¿Quiénes son esos chicos?" -exclamó Wotan.

-"No importa, acabemos con ellos" –sentenció maquiavélico Klarion.

Dos esferas de fuego fueron lanzadas de las manos de Klarion hacia los muchachos. Por fortuna los titanes reaccionaron a tiempo para quitarse de en medio.

-"¿Cuál es su problema?" –replicó el titán cibernético, molesto.

-"¡Mueran!" –exclamó Klarion lanzando sus bolas de fuego.

Los titanes volvieron a esquivar ambos ataques y entonces se pusieron a la ofensiva.

-"Bien, si eso quieren" –se enfureció Cyborg lanzando un rayo de su arma hacia Wotan.

Wotan pudo teletransportarse y ubicarse a unos metros detrás del titán cibernético para así arrojarle un poder. Pero entonces, Chico Bestia, convertido en elefante se arrojó contra éste para así desviar su ataque. Y Robin finalizó dándole una fuerte patada en la cara que lo botó al piso. Klarion desde arriba había quedado sorprendido como aquellos jóvenes luchaban contra Wotan. Al levantar su mirada, vio a las dos titanes levitando frente a él para hacerle frente. El chico brujo apretó sus dientes y volvió a lanzar sus bolas de fuego en contra las muchachas.

-"Azrath, Methrion, Zhistos" –exclamó la oscura titán protegiéndose del ataque del chico brujo con un escudo y lanzando su propia aura oscura contra él.

Klarion evitó el ataque, teletransportándose a unos metros de él, pero la titán alienígena le tomó por sorpresa arrojándole dos starbolts que lograron distraerlo para que Raven pudiera atarlo con un lazo producido por su aura.

-"Chicas insolentes, no tienen idea con quien se están metiendo"

-"¿Quienes son ustedes?" –preguntó Wotan, aturdido en el piso.

-"Primero dinos quien eres tú" –le amenazó en voz baja el líder titán mientras lo apuntaba con uno de sus birdaraang.

Klarion, quien permanecía inmovilizado, se había percatado de las presencias que se acercaban al lugar.

-"Oh no, ya casi están aquí" –murmuró el chico brujo para sí.

Ambas titanes quedaron extrañadas con sus palabras. De pronto, para su sorpresa, Klarion pudo liberarse de las ataduras de la oscura titán, produciendo una fuerte emanación de su energía diabólica que tiró a las dos contra el piso.

Los titanes masculinos del equipo levantaron la mirada, preocupados, al ver que sus compañeras cayeron contra el suelo. Aquella distracción fue suficiente para que Wotan se los quitara de encima y les arrojara un poder que los impulsó lejos de él.

Cuando los titanes se recuperaron, dispuestos para contraatacar, sus enemigos ya habían desaparecido dejando el lugar desierto como lo estaba en un principio.

-"¿A dónde se fueron?" –preguntó el titán cibernético, confuso.

-"Es obvio que escaparon" –respondió Raven sin inmutarse.

-"Cobardes, nos tuvieron miedo y decidieron huir" –exclamó Chico Bestia haciendo una rabieta –"¡Ya verán cuando los encuentre!"

-"Ya cállate" –le golpeó levemente la hechicera en la cabeza.

Robin quedó unos momentos meditabundo, hasta que volvió la vista a Starfire, quien se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo donde estaba la luna llena.

-"Robin, mira allá arriba"

Todos los titanes se volvieron a mirar en la dirección que les señaló la titán alienígena. Cuando de pronto fue visible que alguien más volaba y se dirigía en dirección a ellos.

-"Oh… ¿Se… será posible?" –tartamudeó el titán verde, perplejo.

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ante ellos fue descendiendo lentamente Superman. Los titanes quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Chico Bestia, quien sentía las piernas flojas al estar frente a aquel imponente superhéroe que los miraba de forma seria.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, no tardaron en llegar los demás miembros de la liga. Todos se pararon alrededor de ellos como queriendo observarlos con atención. Mientras los jóvenes no podían evitar sentirse intimidados. Robin y Cyborg eran los más sorprendidos, Raven trataba de mantener oculta sus emociones, Starfire se mostraba un poco confundida y Chico Bestia parecía a punto de colapsar.

-"¿Qué… significa esto?" –preguntó el líder titán con la voz entrecortada viendo a todos los miembros de la liga a su alrededor.

De pronto su mirada se encontró con la del caballero de la noche, que bajaba de la plataforma de Linterna Verde, para encontrarse frente al líder titán.

-"Batman…" –pronunció desconcertado Robin al ver de nuevo a su mentor.

* * *

¿**Qué tal? **¿**Se esperaban que los titanes llegasen al mundo de justicia joven? XD Sé que muchos esperaban el encuentro entre los dos robins, pero por el momento tendrán que esperar XP Espero que ese breve instante les gustara. Muchas cosas irán descubriendo nuestros héroes de aquellos dos mundos y claro que en ambos tendrán enemigos que vencer **¿**Adivinan quienes podrían ser? Ah, la escena final es como la de justicia joven cuando llega la liga despues de que sacaran a superboy XD Gracias a los reviews de Vesta Dragon, karin45, bluesz y Sakura-Selene que me animaron con esto.**

**Hasta un nuevo capítulo ;)**


End file.
